


Brotherly Love

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Small Penis, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes to console his little brother Liam because he's upset since he's so small still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

The Horan-Payne household was always in full swing of good moods and happy people. Niall’s mom and Liam’s dad had been married around five years ago after she and her son had migrated to mainland England out of Ireland when Niall was around ten and Liam was six and surprisingly the two brothers got along famously. Niall had always wanted a little brother, or just a brother anyway, seeing as his mother had only him and Liam was elated to have a big brother that could teach him things and protect him when need be. So the two hit it off and Niall was ever the good big bro, always looking after Liam and taking care of him when he was upset or sick or when their parents would fight, it wasn’t often, in fact it could be considered rare but on those nights, you could find Liam crawling into his older brothers bed at night.

Niall never had a problem with it, in fact they had shared a room for the first two years of their living together until the family had moved to a small village near Doncaster where they had separate rooms but even then, the two were so comfortable with each other that Liam opted for sleeping with Niall whenever he could. He enjoyed his older brother’s scent and the way he was so much bigger and protective and he would rest his small head against the ever-expanding chest of the Irish boy’s. Puberty had hit and Niall was getting bigger by the day where Liam wasn’t. It made the brown-eyed boy sad most of the time and if anyone ever asked him why the eleven year old was mopey he’d just shrug it off and go read a book.

Liam was uncharacteristically sad and depressed looking for a few months now much to the confusion of his family. One night at dinner he was exceptionally down and had both his stepmother and father asking him what was wrong. They truly cared and loved both their children and to see one, who was normally Niall’s shadow and bubbly and sweet, to be so down and quiet was a shocker. They believed it to be hormones and that puberty had hit the younger of the two boys in the household so being moody wasn’t exactly a surprise. Liam excused himself from the table saying he was tired and made his way upstairs. Niall’s heart was breaking, his little brother, his best friend, was going through something and he hadn’t even confided to him. The newly blond, he wanted to try out a look okay, took it almost as an insult that even if Liam couldn’t talk to their parents he could at least talk to him. He hadn’t even slept in his bed for weeks, now that was a red flag.

“Ni, love, can you talk to him? He won’t talk to us but he loves you the most. Maybe you can find out what’s wrong?” His mother asked him after hearing that Liam’s door was closed.

“Yeah could you do that son? I know we’re his parents and we try but he’s more comfortable with you. Could you talk to him?” His step dad asked him as he put more mashed potatoes into his mouth. Both parents looked over to the stairwell that Liam had just ascended minutes before.

“Yeah sure, I’ll talk to him tonight. I know he won’t be asleep for a while.” Niall bit his bottom lip and vowed to himself he would find out why his little brother was so upset and why he couldn’t speak to anyone, most of all him.

The family cleared the table after the meal and adjourned to the sitting room where his parents watched the usual set of shows that only they found to be funny. Niall walked up to his bedroom to change into his usual sleep attire, just simple gray sweatpants and nothing else and proceeded to pad over the soft carpet towards his little brother’s room.

He knocked gently onto the door and was met with no sounds but the ruffling of the smaller boy on his bed. He knew Liam wasn’t asleep but was just trying to be difficult and really doing well at beginning his ‘teenage angst’ phase even though he was about two years shy of thirteen. Niall rolled his eyes and opened the door with no protest or sounds from his little brother and popped his head in to see Liam feigning sleep and the Irish boy could see right through it, Liam wasn’t an easy sleeper, as he thought about it the only time the younger boy slept soundly was curled into his big brother.

He walked softly over to the bed and lifted the blankets, Liam’s small body looking so frail compared to his older brother’s, he was a head and a half shorter than Niall and rather thin as well much like his older sibling but at his younger age just seemed so dainty. Niall loved it though, easier to cuddle he thought. He laid down in the bed that was a little too small for his ever growing frame and pulled in his little brother so that he was spooning him from behind, Liam simply molded to his warm chest and he hooked his legs with that of his brother, they always melted together in some strange way, Niall’s strong arm wrapped protectively around his small waist and he kissed below his ear ruffling the longish hair of him.

“Li, I know you’re awake. You going to tell me why you’ve been so upset lately?” Niall whispered to him and kissed his ear this time. It tickled and he knew he would get a response, at least a giggle if he was lucky.

He got the giggle but that was paired with a heavy sigh laced with failure and a simple nod of ‘no’ coming from his little companion. Niall squeezed him in more and propped himself up on one elbow to stare straight down at Liam, his big brown eyes sparkled in the darkened room, the moon gave just enough light to discern the features of their faces, it radiated off Niall’s blond hair making him look more angelic than anything.

“Baby boy, come on now, you can tell me. What’s a matter with me little brother huh? I miss you Li-li.” Niall gave him a half grin and caressed his cheek using the pad of his thumb to wipe near his eye. They had always been affectionate and Niall loved showering Liam with attention, especially when he was upset like he was now.

“Don’t call me Li-li, it’s for little kids. I’m not little Niall.” Liam huffed indignantly and crossed his small arms over his chest. Trying to stand up to his big brother and failing miserably, Niall could tell that he had hit a nerve, usually Liam loved the nickname he had been given all those years ago and this was the first time it got shot down.

“I know you’re not but it doesn’t matter how old you get or how big you get, you’ll always be my Li-li, now can you tell me what’s wrong? Why’ve you been so moody lately? Mum and dad have been worried and so have I. You never cuddle with me anymore or anything, hurts my feelings.” Niall pouted after his small admission and he exaggerated it immensely getting Liam to now roll his eyes lean up to kiss his brother’s cheek. Niall laid back down and let the brown eyed boy lay atop his chest, the usual steady heartbeat calming and relaxing the adolescent, his large hands massaged the smaller head of his brother and he waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry Ni, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just, I don’t know…” The younger boy trailed off. Here he was wrapped into his much larger and older brother, as much as he loved it, the intoxicating aroma of his skin and how very pale it was and smooth and his sparse chest hair he would let his smaller hands run through, he secretly hated it. When was he supposed to hit his growth spurt, he was one of the smallest boys in class and not to mention he kept having weird thoughts, thoughts you really shouldn’t have about boys or your brother for the most part.

Niall squeezed him gently for support and kissed the top of his head. Liam’s hand started to rub small streaks against his brother’s broad chest and he began to play with his pink nipple making Niall squirm slightly.

“Ni, when am I gonna get big? Like you?” Liam finally let out as his smaller hand was working up and down Niall’s torso, he liked the way his skin felt, it was soft but had hard muscle under it and dammit he smelled so good. His little cock was starting to grow again, that was another thing happening lately, he was so confused why it would get hard when he thought of boys, especially Niall. Even more confusing was when he would pull on it and it felt good then sometimes this weird liquid came out. Too scared to go to anyone about it he never asked what was happening.

“Aw mate, that’s what this is about? You’ll get there soon, watch, one day you’re gonna shoot up and be taller than I am I bet.” Niall chuckled and pulled the smaller boy closer and kissed his head again. He was more than surprised to feel something poking his hip.

Liam let out the most sinful moan right into Niall’s chest and somehow in the process had bitten his nipple making the blonds’ back arch off the bed and let out a whimper that he wasn’t planning on. His little brother had a raging hard on and bit his nipple and the wet heat and sharp sting to his sensitive bud made his cock twitch. What the fuck? You’re little brother mate, someone you’re supposed to protect and care for, not get off by.

“Niall, why does it get hard?” Liam asked innocently and began pushing it into his brother’s hip, the friction felt good and Niall smelled like Heaven and this is what he wanted, he wanted his brother to make him feel good.

“Uh, Li that-that happens when y-you get turned on by something.” And Niall was getting turned on. How did things change so fast? One moment he’s trying to find out what has been bothering his younger sibling and the next he’s starting to get a hard on as said younger sibling is dry humping him in his bed. Fucking strange turn of events was all Niall could think of. And paired with that was why was he getting turned on? He liked boys and girls but his little brother? Wasn’t that illegal or something? Probably not seeing as there was no blood relation but here he was feeling that tiny nudge into his side, Liam’s breathing had become labored and he was dragging his nails across pale flesh making Niall moan slightly.

Liam looked down to see that his big brother’s sweatpants were tented and without hesitation he gripped it making the older boy buck his hips and stutter a curse. Even his dick was bigger than Liam’s, that made his insecurities come back full swing but this was nice, he liked the thickness he felt and the heat it gave off.

“Li-liam, we can’t do this. This is wrong. You-you’re my baby brother.” Niall tried to let his voice be stern but with Liam pressing his small palm against him and it felt so damn good it wavered and Liam kept adding pressure to it.

“But you said you get hard when something turns you on. Are you turned on Niall?” Liam asked him and sat up so he could pull his brother’s pants down, fast little fucker he was, his own little cock was tenting his pajama bottoms and Niall’s mouth had never watered like that before. Liam gasped seeing how big it was, thicker than his arm and about half as long, if he could remember math and measuring correctly he’d say about seven inches, pale like the rest of his body with dark hair near the base, uncircumcised with the tip of his pink head peering out of the thickish foreskin. He grabbed it with one hand and started to pump it gently making Niall moan and that only spurred him on, he wanted to make his brother feel good and it felt good to touch him like that, his own smaller hand was palming himself through his pants.

“Li-liam we can’t do this. This is ba-bad. Oh god…” He moaned out, yeah this was bad. He was really enjoying it though, something about how very taboo this was had him unbelievably turned on, and seeing those little hands wrapped around his pale cock had his head spinning and pupils blown wide.

“But I wanna make the stuff come out Ni, like it does when I pull mine. Does it feel good?” Liam’s voice was just spurring him on, so naïve and innocent and corruptible.

“Y-yes it feels v-very good Li.” He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. His little brother was giving him the best hand job he had ever received, he hadn’t gotten many but this was definitely the best so far, and the fact it was his own brother made it that much better. Then the temperature in the room got hotter cause Liam pulled out his own cock, it was much smaller than Niall’s, probably just five inches and thin with a foreskin that hid the head but the head was mushroom tipped and Niall knew that when his growth spurt happened, he was going to be a big boy.

Niall had a choice. Either stop him now and try to forget this ever happened, which would be impossible, or help them both out. Fueled by untapped lust and the thoughts of tight heat, he went with the latter. He loved his brother so why not show it.

“Baby, you want to make it even better?” Niall asked him as he sat up slightly, Liam only lazily pulled his cock; the sticky precum began to ooze out of it and over his small fingers. Niall had to bite his lip to not groan loudly as he watched his little brother bring his fingers to his lips and suck off the liquid. Liam nodded feverishly with his wide brown eyes just wanting to make that feeling happen like it did when he pulled his own knob and if Niall knew how to make it better he would happily oblige his big brother.

“Come on then.” Niall pulled up his own pants and picked up his younger brother with no effort on his part, his thin legs wrapped around his waist and walked to the door to open it quietly and check down the stairs that his parents were both too busy on the couch to bother them and then made his way into his own room. He laid Liam gently down on the bed and began rummaging through his drawer to find his lube and condoms, hey he’s sixteen and these things are necessary for a virile young man in his prime.

“What’s that stuff?” Liam asked a little too loudly for the severity of the situation. Niall visibly flinched and quickly made it over to his door to lock it just in case.

“Shh baby, this is lube” holding up the bottle “and this is a condom. But you need to be quiet, mum and dad can’t find out about this okay?” Niall asked him as he dropped his sweats to let his thick cock bounce in the moonlight. Liam whimpered slightly seeing how beautiful his big brother was, all hard muscle and lean and he looked like an angel in the light.

“Are you going to have sex with me? We learned about it in school.” Liam asked as he followed his brother’s motions and removed his own pajama bottoms with his skinny cock standing up to press against his abdomen with the tip shiny with his own liquid. Niall crawled into the bed and pushed Liam on his back letting his rough hands cover and caress his tiny body. He leaned in to kiss his small mouth and nodded with a whispered ‘yes’.

“Now baby boy, this is going to hurt for a second but I promise you it’ll feel better, I promise nothing bad will happen, I love you.” Niall wet his two fingers and spread Liam’s trembling thighs.

“Okay Ni, I love you too.” And he watched as his older brother put a clear liquid over his fingers and dipped down to his hole. He slightly yelped at the cold liquid but had Niall’s mouth over his again, this time his tongue had forced its way in and played with his smaller one. The feeling of his fingertip circling his entrance had him feeling funny and Niall swallowed his gasp when he felt one finger push into his heat. Niall nibbled his bottom lip feeling how extremely tight he was inside and the whimper that came from his little brother was delectable.

“Shh baby boy, you’ll be alright. Do you trust me Li-li?” Niall asked as he began slowly pumping his finger in letting the lube work its way inside his hole. Liam nodded and leaned up to kiss him again while spreading his legs even farther, for the first time he’d ever done this Niall was surprised at how very eager he was. He hooked his finger to search for that one spot he knew would have him writhing and pressed down hard upon the bundle of nerves making Liam whine into the room with a breathy tone.

“Shh, remember you have to be quiet. I’ll take care of you.” And Niall added a second finger. He felt that rim of muscle clench over and over and watched as Liam had his eyes clamped shut and sweat was beginning to form on his brow. His breathing became heavier as Niall sped up his hand scissoring and stretching him open. His nimble fingers pressed and dragged against the young boy’s prostate over and over and Niall figured him ready when once he stopped moving his hand and Liam was now riding his fingers that he was fit to be fucked.

Niall slipped out his fingers getting a whimper from Liam with big brown sad eyes, Niall leaned down and kissed him again gently, letting his tongue explore and conquer the smaller boy, he kissed down his neck and across his chest making sure to lick fat stripes against his nipples as he settled between his short legs. He tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth while one hand caressed up and down the boy’s torso.

“Remember you have to be quiet okay? Do you want me to kiss you the whole time so you’re quiet?” Niall asked as he rolled the condom onto his length, the latex making it shiny while he lubed himself up, he wanted this to be as easy and painless for his little brother.

“Yeah, I like it when you kiss me Ni.” Liam nodded as Niall lifted his small feet to his shoulder and placed the tip of his reddening cock to Liam’s entrance.

“Okay baby boy, now just relax.” Niall leaned forward to take the smaller mouth of his brother and keep him from making noise as he pressed in. Thankfully he did that because the noise he swallowed from Liam was anything but innocent, a deep guttural moan escaped his lips and accompanied Niall’s own sounds of pleasure, his little brother was so tight and the heat was beyond intense. He began to rock his hips gently only letting out the smallest bit before pushing back in.

Their tongues danced with each other’s and the sweat began to mingle between them as Niall defiled his little brother. Each time he intruded back in he would nudge that sweet spot getting Liam to whimper each time, his small hands with blunt nails would scratch down his back, the amount he could reach with his small arms, and he had flashes of pleasure erupting behind his eyes.

“Harder Ni” Liam whispered out between their passionate snogging. Niall growled and kissed him harder, their lips were swollen and Niall began to slam into his little brother vigorously like he wanted him to, the sounds of their fucking were small and minute so their parents were unaware of the sins being committed just above their heads.

Liam was close to that feeling again, that burning coil in his stomach, that spot inside him had him seeing flashes of white each time Niall’s thick cock pressed into it and with the friction his own little dick was getting between them was pushing him closer. He bit down on his big brother’s lip and spoke through his teeth. “Stuff’s gonna come out.”

Niall kissed him back, “Cum for me Li-li. Let it out.” And he started snapping his hips harder and harder making his tiny body bounce off the mattress. The climax was there and with a few more nudges to his sweet spot and the slick friction against his small cock had him seeing stars as his orgasm ripped through him. The bombardment against his bundle of nerves pushed him over the edge over and over while hot cum spurted between their pressed stomachs.

Liam’s walls collapsed around a panting Niall having him moaning into his little brother’s shoulder while his own release pumped through his veins. The heat and pressure of the tunnel he was buried in had him exploding into the condom with the best orgasm he had ever had. His hips jerked and stuttered while his thick pale cock shot wads of his spunk into the latex sleeve. Liam kissed his slick throat gingerly and peppered him with soft kisses and licks as Niall rode out his high. He pulled out of his little brother with a shaky stance and pulled the condom off before tying the end and dropping it into his waste bin.

“Hold on baby boy.” Niall whispered to him and kissed his forehead. He walked over to unlock the door, in case their parents wanted to come in at some point, and wiped off his softening cock with an old t-shirt then did the same for Liam.

Both boys put on their pants again and Liam curled into Niall’s chest once more.

“Thanks Ni, I feel better now.” He said sleepily.

“You’re welcome Li-li. Our little secret, and don’t you worry, you’ll get big soon.” Niall pulled him in a kissed the top of his slightly damp curls.

“Okay, love you.” And he dozed off blissed out and content. Yeah, he’d be alright.

“Love you too Li


End file.
